Kill Me! Heal Me! (Kuroko Version)
by Otaku Sesat45667
Summary: Kuroko memiliki kepribadian ganda! Bagaimana cara Kisedai dan Kagami mengatasi ini? Dan hal apa yang membuat Kuroko mengalami ini!/bad summary
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tapi cerita dan alur ini murni milik saya!_

 _By: Otaku Sesat45667_

 _Genre: Mystery, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: OOC!Chara, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul sama._

 _Rate: T saya masih polos senpai... :v (dilempar sepatu)_

 _DON'T Like DON'T Read!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 1

"Sebuah kebakaran telah terjadi digedung xxx... Kami menemukan 3 korban 1 anak kecil dan 2 orang dewasa. Diketahui kebakaran ini terjadi karena adanya..." seorang anak kecil berambut biru menatap tv yang membawakan berita tentang kebakaran yang terjadi pada gedung yang ditempati kemarin dengan pandangan datar. Ya, dialah anak yang selamat dalam kebakaran itu. Saat ini dia sedang berada dirumah sakit. Nama anak itu adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan 2 orang yang selamat dalam gedung itu adalah Ayah dan Ibunya.

8 tahun berlalu kini Kuroko telah beranjak dewasa usianya telah genap 16 tahun.

Duk Duk

Suara pantulan basket dan gesekan sepatu terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Kuroko. Suara dukungan dan sorakan dari penonton yang seolah mengejek Kuroko dengan cepat Kuroko mengoper bola basket yang ia pengang pada Kagami. Kagami melompat dan memasukkan basket dan...

Menang. Bola itu masuk dengan sempurna, Kuroko tersenyum kecil.

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada diruang salin. Kagami berjalan kearah Kuroko "Dunia ini sangat tidak adil" kata Kagami pada Kuroko. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" tanya Kuroko "Saat pertama kali kita bertemu kukira kau itu salah salah satu anggota Kristen, Mormon atau Amish. Aku bahkan bertaruh 1000 yen dan bilang bahwa kau itu salah satu anggota Mormon" ucap Kagami ngelantur. "Apa kelihatannya gairahku sangat besar?" tanya Kuroko. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kau itu pekerja keras, hemat dan jujur. Tapi kau pandai bermain basket, tidak bisa dipercaya" kata Kagami lagi sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku bertanya karena aku sangat penasaran. Apa kehidupan ini sungguh tidak membuatmu lelah?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko memakai seragamnya "Hidup seperti ini? Memangnya, aku harus hidup seperti apa lagi?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengancing seragamnya. "Kau ini sudah banyak mengikuti berbagai klub!" teriak Kagami agak keras. Memang Kagami benar Kuroko memang banyak mengikut klub. Lalu Kuroko mulai membayangkan saat pertama kali ia ditawari masuk diberbagai club.

 _Save The Africa Club_

 _"Kuroko, aku membaca beritamu di kolom khusus koran sekolah. Bagus sekali. Kami sudah mengirim kambing di afrika. Kau mau bergabung?" Seorang pria berwajah bule membawa sebuah papan kecil ditangan kirinya yang bertuliskan 'Save The Afrika'. Disamping pria itu ada seorang pemuda yang menggendong seekor kambing berwarna hitam. Pria bule itu menyodorkan kertas formulir pendaftaran clubnya._

 _Sexual Minority Club_

 _"Kami mempunyai klub untuk membela kaum sexual minoritas" seorang pemuda mengangkat buku merah yang dibawanya. "Hak untuk kelompok sezual minoritas" sahut pemuda lainnya sambil membawa bendera yang ia mainkan._

 _Magic Club_

 _"Kami memiliki sebuah trik baru.." seorang pria dengan topi pesulap menyodorkan kertas yang bertuliskan tentang 'Magic Club'_

 _Anti-Suicide Club_

 _"Kami merasakan perbuatan baik untuk mencegah bunuh diri" seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba hitam membuka sebuah peti yang bergambar salib. Dan saat peti itu terbuka seorang gadis dengan jubah macan muncul dengan menyodorkan kertas yang bergambar sebuah kepala laki – laki dengan menodongkan pistol dikepalanya sendiri "Bagaimana kalau kita meninggal bersama – sama?"_

 _Semua orang yang menawarinya berkumpul menjadi satu "Kau mau bergabung Kuroko?" tanya mereka serempak. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil "Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Aku akan memikirkannya" balas Kuroko sambil mengayun – ayunkan bendera._

"Lihat dirimu, seorang pekerja keras, dan baik? Bagi kaum minoritas dan para kutu buku, kau itu orang seperti Gandhi" Kagami terus bicara disepanjang koridor. Kuroko hanya mendengarkannya.

"Halo, Kuroko" Seorang siswi bernama Sakura menghampiri Kuroko, dia memberikan sebuah buku pelajaran dan beberapa catatan Sakura meminta Kuroko untuk mengantarkannya pada Jennifer karena itu buku pelajaran dan catatan penting untuk ujian minggu depan minggu depan.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri" kata Kagami dengan kesal.

"Tapi aku telah kehilangan kontak dengannya dan dia sudah beberapa minggu tak berangkat sekolah." kilah Sakura. "Kumohon Kuroko" ucap Sakura dengan nada suara yang di permanis. "Baiklah" jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil buku yang tadi dipegang oleh Sakura. Sakura segera tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Kurang ajar. Jangan mau" kata Kagami saat melihat Sakura yang dengan enaknya segera meninggalkan mereka. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku pergi dulu" jawab Kuroko dengan santai sambil meninggalkan Kagami sendiri. Kagami memukul dadanya dua kali kesal dengan tingkah Kuroko. Dia pun segera berjalan cepat dan meninggalkan Koridor kelas.

Sesampainya dirumah Jennifer. Kuroko segera memencet bel rumah Jennifer.

"KYAAA!"

"Dasar brengsek! Aku membencimu!"

Teriakan dari dalam begitu nyaring. Kuroko segera menyetuh daun pintu rumah Jennifer yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Kuroko pun memutuskan untuk masuk dan menemukan Jennifer yang dilempar oleh ayahnya.

Kuroko memapah kepala Jennifer pada pahanya "Jennifer!" teriak Kuroko.

"Kau harus belajar sopan santun,hah?!" Ayah Jennifer mendorong Kuroko hingga ia terjatuh duduk di pojokkan. "Bangun!" Ayah Jennifer menarik keras baju Jennifer dengan keras dan memukul wajah Jennifer hingga Jennifer terjatuh pada sebuah sofa. "Bangun!" teriak Ayah Jennifer sambil menendang Jennifer. Melihat hal itu Kuroko segera berdiri "Hentikan! Hentikan!" teriak Kuroko sambil menahan tangan Ayah Jennifer.

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau?!" Ayah Jennifer segera memukul dan menendang Kuroko. Kuroko mengingat saat dirinya yang kecil dilempar dan dimasukkan kesebuah ruangan gelap. Kuroko kecil melihat sebuah bayangan pria yang membawa sebuah tongkat.

Duak Duak

Kuroko terus ditendang namun nyawanya entah kemana. 'Apa – apaan ini? Sebenarnya ada apa?' batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya.

"Telfonlah polisi!" seru Kuroko. Badannya dilempar ke dinding tembok oleh Ayah Jennifer

Sirine mobil polisi terdengar dan menghentikan keributan yang tengah terjadi. Polisi itu datang karena menerima laporan dari tetangga mereka, "Apakah ayahmu memukulmu?"

Jenifer terdiam kini wajahnya sudah babak belur, ia menunjuk seseorang namun bukanlah ayahnya melainkan Kuroko. "Dia kasar lebih dulu pada kami. Ayahku menemukanku. Dia memukul aku"

Kuroko terkejut, "Kenapa kau berbohong? Katakan yang sebenarnya Jennifer, kau tak akan bisa keluar dari neraka ini!"

Jennifer tetap diam melihat Kuroko yang digiring ke kantor polisi karena pengakuan palsunya. Proses di kepolisian sepertinya tak berlangsung lama karena malam harinya Kuroko sudah berada dirumah. Kuroko menerima sebuah pesan suara yang diberikan dari dokter Yuka. Dokter Yuka adalah dokter yang merawat dirinya sejak kecil karena kebakaran di gedung yang membuat orang tua Kuroko koma. Pesan suara itu berisi **"Apa yang terjadi? Aku masih dirumah sakit. Besok aku akan menemuimu"**

Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada di kamar mandi. Kuroko menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin, kini lebam memenuhi seluruh wajahnya dan luka juga ada dirusuknya. Dia memegang luka tersebut namun malah membuat ingatan masa lalu –nya kembali muncul, masa dimana ia diperlakukan kasar.

Seketika tubuh Kuroko kaku, dia terduduk dan berteriak kesakitan. Kuroko mencoba meraih obat yang ada di rak tapi obatnya malah terjatuh.

Aneh. Sikap Kuroko langsung berubah, dia mengetuk – ngetukkan tangannya ke meja. Saat dia kembali berkaca, auranya berubah garang. Matanya berkilat. Kuroko bahkan tersenyum sadis ke arah cermin.

Kini Kuroko sudah berada dijalanan dengan aura rocker dan eyeliner tebalnya. Dia berjalan menuju suatu tempat dan siapa sangka kalau Kuroko kembali ke rumah Jennifer untuk membalas memukul ayah Jennifer. Dia memukulinya sampai babak belur dan wajahnya penuh dengan darah, "Tatap aku! Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, aku akan mematahkan setiap tulangmu!" ancam Kuroko. Ayah Jennifer hanya mengangguk seadanya.

Kuroko berjalan pergi saat dirasa puas setelah memukuli Ayah Jennifer.

Dari lantai atas Jennifer muncul dia berucap tanpa suara "Terimakasih" Kuroko balas ucapan Jennifer dengan senyuman.

Keesokan paginya, Kuroko terbangun dengan linglung apalagi saat melihat penampilan dirinya di depan kaca. Memakai eyeliner dan style yang sangat berbeda dengan dia, ditambah saat Kuroko melihat percikan noda darah di jas merahnya. Ini semakin membuatnya tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dokter Yuka datang tepat saat itu, dia terkejut saat melihat penampilan Kuroko "Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Dokter Yuka sambil menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Yuka-san tolong bantu aku..." pinta Kuroko bingung. Sekali lagi dia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. " Iya, tentu aku akan membantumu" ucap Yuka.

"Pertama, aku sudah menyadari kenyataan ada monster yang tinggal dalam tubuhku" Kuroko mengingat beberapa kilasan ketika dia melakukan kekerasan pada seseorang dan mencekiknya. Dan saat Kuroko sadar, ia tidak ingat akan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Kuroko akan menjadi syok dan kebingungan.

Dokter Psikolog yang duduk di depan Kuroko menjadi bergidig ngeri. "Namanya Kuroko Rafu" Dokter itu mencatat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko. "Dia seumuran denganku. Saat dia muncul, daerah di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi daerah pertumpahan darah" mata Dokter itu melotot kaget saat mendengar penjelasan dari Kuroko. Dokter itu segera memundurkan kursinya. "Ah, jangan cemas" ucap Kuroko saat mengetahui Dokter itu ketakutan. "Dia hanya kejam saat dia marah, dia tak akan pernah melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak kecil atau wanita"

Meskipun ngeri, Dokter itu meminta Kuroko melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dia muncul tanpa ijin dariku dan mencuri waktu serta tubuhku. Tapi sayangnya, karena dia mencuri tubuh dan hatiku, aku sama sekali tidak ingat perbuatanku. Jadi terkadang..."

Pernah suatu kali Kuroko tersadar dari tidurnya, ia terbangun dengan tanpa mengenakan pakaian setelah ia menoleh ternyata lengannya sedang di tatto. Tatto yang berada pada tangan Kuroko bertuliskan Mors Sola (Mors – Latin: "mati", Sola/Solus – Latin: "Sendirian") Kuroko pun langsung bangkit dan membuat pen tatto marah.

"Dan aku berakhir pada tempat yang tak kuketahui. Dan seseorang yang tidak kukenal mengenaliku" lanjut Kuroko.

Atau saat Kuroko berada disebuah cafe, dia sedang duduk disana sambil mendengarkan musik dan tiba – tiba seorang wanita menghampiri Kuroko.

"Hari ini kau tampak keren" Kuroko segera membuka headsetnya. "Apa?" tanya Kuroko bingung. "Aku suka kau yang seksi seperti kemarin" Kuroko menoleh kearah kanan dan kirinya. Dia segera menatap wanita itu "Ah, maaf, tapi, kau siapa?" Jelas saja wanita tadi marah lalu menghadiahi Kuroko dengan segelas minuman alias disiram.

"Terkadang, karena aku tidak melakukannya aku harus berurusan dengan kosekuensinya" Wanita tadi juga bukan wanita biasa, dia sepertinya anggota sebuah gangster. Dia membawa Kuroko lalu mengikatnya terbalik, dia mengomandoni dengan menggerakkan tangan. Maka penjaganya segera memasukkan kepala Kuroko ke air panas lalu mengangkatnya. Begitu seterusnya.

Dokter yang mendengar kisah Kuroko sampai ngeri sendiri. "Kau tahu apa maksudnya?" tanya Dokter itu hati – hati. "Tentu saja tahu" jawab Kuroko. "Aku punya hasil diagnosa oleh dokterku empat tahun yang lalu, Dr. Scottfield. D.I.D. Biasanya disebut kepribadian ganda"

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya. "Berapa banyak?" tanya dokter itu. "Ya?" tanya Kuroko bingung. "Jadi berapa banyak orang yang hidup dalam dirimu Kuroko – san?" tanya Dokter itu kali ini lebih jelas.

"Dari yang bisa kuingat, mereka yang pernah muncul itu. Rafu yang kejam, Kintaro yang pandai merakit bom, Hisao yang berusaha bunuh diri beberapa kali.."

Belum sempat Kuroko menjelaskan semuanya, Dokter itu sudah bangkit untuk pergi dia takut.

"Maaf. Kurasa aku tidak sanggup merawat anda" ucap Dokter itu kemudian bergegas pergi. "Dokter! Anda bilang dulu sudah pernah merawat orang yang mengidap D.I.D" ucap Kuroko sambil menghalangi dokter itu untuk pergi. "Bohong. Itu semua bohong" Dokter itu segera pergi. "Tunggu Dokter!" teriak Kuroko "Jangan mendekat. Kumohon. Aku takut" ucap Dokter itu kembali lalu mulai pergi dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian.

'Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa orang yang hidup dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kepribadian lainnya akan muncul sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak akan mungkin menyembunyikan semua ini dari Kisedai dan Kagami dalam waktu yang lama. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyadari bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal memiliki kepribadian ganda' batin Kuroko sedih.

.

.

.

 **Hai semuanya! Saya author baru disini jadi mohon kerja samanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke bukan milik saya tapi milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Tapi cerita dan alur ini murni milik saya!_

 _By: Otaku Sesat45667_

 _Genre: Mystery, Hurt/Comfort_

 _Warning: OOC!Chara, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul sama. Jika tidak berkenan dimohon untuk mengeklik tombol keluar._

 _Rate: T saya masih polos senpai... :v (dilempar sepatu)_

 _DON'T Like DON'T Read!_

 _(saya sudah peringatkan, kalau kalian tetap memaksa dengan membaca ff ini, saya tidak mau tahu)_

 _Selamat membaca_ _J_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _"_ _Dari yang bisa kuingat, mereka yang pernah muncul itu. Rafu yang kejam, Kintaro yang pandai merakit bom, Hisao yang berusaha bunuh diri beberapa kali.."_

 _Belum sempat Kuroko menjelaskan semuanya, Dokter itu sudah bangkit untuk pergi dia takut._

 _"_ _Maaf. Kurasa aku tidak sanggup merawat anda"_ _ucap Dokter itu kemudian bergegas pergi. "Dokter! Anda bilang dulu sudah pernah merawat orang yang mengidap D.I.D" ucap Kuroko sambil menghalangi dokter itu untuk pergi. "Bohong. Itu semua bohong" Dokter itu segera pergi. "Tunggu Dokter!" teriak Kuroko "Jangan mendekat. Kumohon. Aku takut" ucap Dokter itu kembali lalu mulai pergi dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendirian._

 _'_ _Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa orang yang hidup dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kepribadian lainnya akan muncul sendiri suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak akan mungkin menyembunyikan semua ini dari Kisedai dan Kagami dalam waktu yang lama. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menyadari bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya yang mereka kenal memiliki kepribadian ganda' batin Kuroko sedih._

Chapter 2: Kuroko memiliki kepribadian ganda?!

Saat ini Kuroko telah berada dirumah. Setelah sampai diruang tengah Kuroko segera menghempaskan tubuhnya pada Sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kuroko membuka jaket coklat yang dia kenakan dan membuangnya asal. "Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Yuka yang baru keluar dari kamar. "Sama seperti yang lain. Dia kabur karena takut dengan kepribadian gandaku" balas Kuroko tanpa melihat Yuka "Kuroko apa kau ingin terus menyembunyikan ini pada teman – temanmu?" tanya Yuka yang sekarang sudah duduk disamping Kuroko. "Entahlah Yuka-san mungkin memang sudah saatnya aku bilang pada mereka" jawab Kuroko seadanya. "Ah, Kuroko bagaimana kalau aku yang menjelaskan pada Kisedai dan Kagami. Aku tahu ini pasti sulit untukmu dengan menjelaskan hal yang tidak mereka duga" kata Yuka tanpa mempedulikan Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah tidak berniat membahas hal itu. "Aku serahkan semua padamu Yuka-san" setelah berkata seperti itu Kuroko mulai berjalan pergi menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Yuka yang hanya dapat menatap punggung Kuroko dengan pandangan sendu, bukannya dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Kuroko. Dia mengerti bagaimana sulitnya Kuroko yang mati – matian menyembunyikan kepribadian ganda yang bisa saja muncul dan merebut semua waktu dan ingatan dari dirinya tanpa ijin dari Kuroko. Kuroko telah banyak mengalami kejadian buruk dimasa kecilnya. Dan satu – satunya saksi akan penyiksaan itu adalah Kuroko sendiri.

Kuroko telah berada di dalam kamarnya, dia segera mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dengan setengah gontai Kuroko berjalan kearah meja belajar. Kuroko duduk disana dan menompang dagunya. Dia mengacak – acak rambutnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa sudah saatnya.." gumam Kuroko sambil memandang kosong.

Pagi harinya Kuroko telah siap dengan seragam yang sudah merekat pada badannya. Diliriknya jam weker kecil disebelah tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu Kuroko juga mulai mengecek tasnya dan melihat kembali jadwal pelajaran yang tertempel di meja belajar. Dirasa sudah siap dan lengkap Kuroko segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Diluar Kuroko dapat melihat Yuka yang tengah menunggu Kuroko di meja makan. "Ohayou Yuka-san" sapa Kuroko sambil duduk dimeja makan. "Ohayou" balas Yuka singkat. "Makanlah, aku menunggumu didepan" setelah mengatakan itu Yuka mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan Kuroko yang berkutat dengan makanannya. Tak lama kemudian Kuroko berjalan menghampiri Yuka yang sedang melamun. "Ayo berangkat" tanpa banyak berkata Kuroko mulai masuk ke dalam mobil Yuka.

Tepat di depan gerbang SMA Seirin Yuka menghentikan mobilnya. "Belajarlah yang baik. Nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu" layaknya seorang Ibu, Yuka mengelus kepala Kuroko pelan. "Baik hati – hati dijalan Yuka-san" ucap Kuroko sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala. Kemudian Kuroko membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan mobil Yuka. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan Kuroko" gumam Yuka sambil sedikit tersenyum. Yuka mulai memundurkan mobilnya dan berjalan pergi dari SMA Seirin.

Kembali ke Kuroko, saat ini Kuroko sudah berada didalam kelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Kuroko bingung saat Jennifer tiba – tiba datang dan mendekati Kuroko. "Kuroko-san aku mau memberimu ini" kata Jennifer sambil menyerahkan sebuah bekal. "Aku memberikanmu ini karena kau sudah membantuku sekaligus sebagai ucapan terima kasih" kata Jennifer kembali saat melihat tatapan bingung dari Kuroko. Tiba – tiba Kuroko melihat bayangan Ayah Jennifer yang dahinya berdarah. Kuroko membelalakan matanya, Kuroko segera melihat kearah Jennifer. "J-Jennifer bagaimana keadaan Ayahmu?" tanya Kuroko hati – hati. "Ah, setelah kau pukul kemarin. Ayah tidak pulang dan dia juga sempat meminta maaf padaku" jawab Jennifer dengan tenang. "Tapi jangan khawatir, Ayah sudah berjanji untuk tidak memukulku. Jadi aku bisa tenang sekarang. Dimakan ya! Sekali lagi terimakasih" setelah mengatakan itu Jennifer membungkukkan badannya singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih bingung. Kuroko menatap bekal yang diberikan oleh Jennifer sambil sedikit tersenyum Kuroko meletakkan bekal itu kedalam laci mejanya. Tak lama setelah itu seorang guru lelaki datang dan memulai pelajaran.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan bel pertanda pulang dari SMA Seirin telah berbunyi 5 menit lalu. Tapi nampaknya bel itu tidak mengusik pemuda biru muda yang masih setia duduk di tempat duduknya. Kuroko –pemuda itu- menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Kuroko.

Drt drt..

Kuroko mengangkat telfon dan mendekatkan hp itu pada telinganya.

"Halo? Ada apa Yuka-san?"

 _"_ _..."_

"Baik. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Tidak masalah"

Setelah mematikan telfon itu Kuroko segera memasukkan hpnya pada saku celana. Dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil tasnya dan pergi dari kelasnya yang sudah sepi.

Disisi lain...

"Hm? Jadi kenapa kau mengundang kami disini?" setelah melihat Yuka mematikan telfonnya Akashi mulai angkat bicara. "Dan kenapa dia juga ada disini?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Oi!"

"Aku mengupulkan kalian semua untuk memberitahu tentang Kuroko"

"Kurokocchi kenapa-ssu?" tanya Kise agak panik. "Kuroko mengidap DID atau biasa disebut kepribadian ganda" kata Yuka dengan tenang.

"DID?!" teriak Kisedai plus Kagami & Momoi minus Yuka & Akashi bersamaan. "B-bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" tanya Momoi. "Ah, ceritanya panjang yang jelas dia memiliki masa lalu yang kelam. Dan saat ini dia memiliki 7 kepribadian. Kalau kalian ingin menolong Kuroko aku akan memberitahu sifat dari masing masing kepribadian" Yuka memegang sebuah remot kecil dan memainkannya. "Kami akan membantunya. T-tapi aku berkata seperti ini bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kuro-chin pasti sudah banyak menderita" ucap Murasakibara dengan nada malas namun menyirat kekhawatiran (?). "Jelaskan saja tidak usah bertele-tele" kata Akashi. Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju. Yuka mulai menekan tombol merah dari remot yang dipegangnya dan menjelaskan satu persatu dari kepribadian Kuroko yang terpampang jelas pada layar besar di depan mereka. "Nana dan Hikari kepribadian seperti apa mereka?" tanya Aomine yang dari tadi diam. "Nana adalah kepribadian yang baru – baru ini muncul, jadi aku masih belum memahaminya yang pasti. Hikari..." Yuka menghentikan kalimatnya dan seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Hikari pasti tidak mudah ditangani juga" kata Kagami saat melihat tingkah laku Yuka.

Kembali ke Kuroko...

"Kuroko!" Kuroko menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara familiar yang memanggilnya. "Furihata-kun?" gumam Kuroko lirih saat melihat Furihata yang melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan mendekati Kuroko. "Kau belum pulang?" tanya Furihata sambil terus menyamai langkah Kuroko. "Seperti yang kau lihat, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Kagami-kun pulang bersamaku tapi ternyata dia sudah pulang duluan" tanpa banyak bicara Furihata hanya dapat mengangguk. Pikiran Furihata teringat dengan percakapannya di telepon bersama Kagami beberapa waktu lalu.

Flashback: ON

Saat ini Furihata sedang sendirian di taman dekat sekolahnya.

Drt Drt...

Tiba-tiba saja hpnya bergetar. Furihata segera merogoh saku celananya dan mulai mengangkat telpon itu dan mulai mendekatkan hpnya pada telinga.

"Halo"

 _"_ _Halo.. ini aku Kagami. Kau ada dimana sekarang?"_

"Aku ada ditaman dekat sekolah"

 _"_ _Kembali sekolah dan temui Kuroko. Kuroko memiliki kepribadian ganda. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Tapi awasi dia dan berhati-hatilah"_

"Hah? Tu-"

Tut.. tut..

Belum sempat Furihata menyelesaikan kalimatnya telpon itu sudah dimatikan oleh Kagami. Dia hanya bisa cengo dan bingung sekaligus. Dalam pikirannya dia memikirkan tentang perkataan Kagami yang mengatakan Kuroko memiliki kepribadian ganda. Apa dia salah dengar? Tapi setahunya telinganya masih normal – normal saja kok.

Flashback: END

"Ta.. rihata-kun.. Furihata-kun!" teriak Kuroko yang segera menyadarkan Furihata dari lamunannya. "Ah.. haha.. gomen Kuroko. Ada apa?" tanya Furihata sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Daritadi kau melamun. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kuroko balik. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok" balas Furihata cepat. "Ooh" jawab Kuroko sambil memasang tampang datar.

"Kuroko bagaimana kalau kita ke Maji burger dulu" tawar Furihata. "Ayo aku juga ingin beli Vanilla Milkshake" ucap Kuroko menyetujui tawaran Furihata.

Kembali ke sisi Kisedai dan Kagami...

"Jadi ada 7 kepribadian dengan karakter yang berbeda juga, aku harap kalian bisa menolong Kuroko. Dia sudah banyak melewati penderitaan sendiri, kepribadian yang dibangun oleh Kuroko adalah lambang dari masa lalunya" Yuka sudah menjelaskan tentang kepribadian Kuroko pada mereka semua dalam hatinya dia ingin Kuroko bahagia dan berhenti menderita. Satu – satunya harapan Yuka ada pada teman – teman Kuroko sendiri, mungkin dengan adanya mereka beban di pundak Kuroko bisa sedikit berkurang. "Kami akan membantu sebisa mungkin" kata Akashi mewakili semuanya. "Baiklah aku percayakan pada kalian" Yuka menepuk pundak Akashi pelan lalu mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan pikiran yang masih melayang entah kemana.

.

.

.

 **Hai semuanya! Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya.**

 **Saya juga mau minta maaf sama Umo-san karena merasa tersinggung dengan ff saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bukan maksud saya mau copas, cerita awal emang sengaja saya bikin mirip dengan yang asli tapi untuk chapter lainnya saya buat dengan pemikiran saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya.**

 **Dan selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
